


Destiny

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was going to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

Raina didn’t talk until she was six. She never believed her grandmother when she told her this because her brain was always so busy she assumed everyone else could hear it. For a long time thinking and doing were the same as talking as far as she was concerned. When she did start talking no one wanted to hear her. They thought she was too dreamy. Some people thought she was crazy. Her grandmother said she wasn’t but people called her grandmother crazy too. Raina believed them for a long time. Even when she met other crazy dreamy people she thought that’s all she was; that there wasn’t really anything special about her; it was all in her head.

The Doctor didn’t think she was crazy. He wanted to hear what she thought; he encouraged her; he took her seriously. She learned to be charming, persuasive, assertive; instead of tricking people she made them trust her, ally with her. She was very useful to him and she liked having someone’s approval. But one day she realised they couldn’t give each other what they wanted, and she was on her own.

“And then you found me,” Skye filled in. “And all the pieces fell into place.”

“I know it’s not what you wanted,” said Raina. “But it would have happened anyway.”

“Let me guess. It was meant to be, or some crap.”

“I would have made it happen. You just made it easier.”

“Yeah, well, glad I could help. Still not seeing what the big deal is. I don’t feel like more than I was.”

“I do.”


End file.
